Ending Película 01: Happy Birthday
El Ending Película 01: Happy Birthday suena al final de la película Peligro en el rascacielos. La canción fue lanzada en CD el 23 de abril de 1997 en Japón y originalmente costaba 1.020 yenes. Sinopsis La música empieza a sonar y la cámara se aleja cada vez más de Conan Edogawa y Ran Mouri que están cerca del rascacielos Beika y rodeas de gente. La cámara nos lleva por lo que debe ser una de las calles de Beika y arriba a la izquierda aparece una pequeña pantalla. En la pantalla pequeña aparece Conan propinando una patada a un balón de fútbol con sus Zapatillas de Alta Intensidad, seguidamente se le ve montado en el Patinete Turbo persiguiendo a alguien y esquivando a un montón de gente. Después aparece Kogoro Mouri intentando resolver el acertijo de Teiji Moriya, mientras este último enciende su pipa hasta que pone una cara de asombro. En ese momento se cambia de escena y se ve como el avión que tenía la Liga Juvenil de Detectives explota y crea una gran pantalla de humo que desconcierta a todo el mundo, Conan aprovecha el humo, monta en su patín y se aleja del parque en el que estaba con un gran salto. Conan sigue montado en su patinete mientras persigue un coche, cuando se mete en un callejón se le montado en una bicicleta y rápidamente salta de ella para que explote provocando que la expansión aleje a Conan hasta que se golpee la cabeza contra un árbol y pierda el conocimiento. La pequeña pantalla desaparece unos 10 minutos. Cuando la pequeña pantalla aparece, esta vez se ven unos raíles que están siendo cambiados de dirección y como unos trenes pasan velozmente por ellos. La pequeña pantalla da un giro y aparece Conan con una venda investigando acerca del villano que esta causando las explosiones y la pantalla vulve a desaparecer otros 10 minutos. La pantalla pequeña vuelve a aparecer, la escena que se muestra son del rascacielos de Beika sufriendo unas grandes explosiones y Ran intenta esquivar los escombros; la policía se acerca a los hechos mientras que Teiji encerrado en un coche de policía con una gran sonrisa. Otra explosión más azota el rascacielos y esta vez, Juzo Megure, Ninzaburo Shiratori y Kogoro ponen caras de asombro. Finalmente aparece solo un trozo de la cara de Conan muy serio hasta que la pequeña pantalla desaparece por completo y los créditos terminan de pasar con una bonita vista hacia Beika. Vídeo "m4xKwDQg-1U" Letra |-|Original = Umaku hanashi ga dekinakute hontou wa sumanai to omotteru Shibaraku nayande mo mita kedo sono uchi tsukarete nemutteru Shuumatsu no kono machi no kuuki wa hito ikire de muse kaeri Fukaku tameiki wo tsuitara gaitou SUPIIKAA ni kesareta Sore rashii kotoba wo narabete mo tsutawaru koto nado hajime karanai Nigiyaka na kono machi no sora ni omoikiri hariageta koe wa Dokoka tooku no machi ni iru ano hito e no Happy Birthday Nanika chiisana TORABURU de hitodakari ni nomikomare Dareka no tsumaranai JOOKU ni hon no sukoshi dake waratta Itsuka kono machi no dokoka de kimi to guuzen deatte mo Nani wo hanashitara ii no ka ima demo yoku wakaranai Hitotsu-zutsu kowarete yuku sekai de Nagashita namida ni nan no imi ga aru Nigiyaka na kono machi no sora ni omoikiri hariageta koe wa Dokoka tooku no machi ni iru ano hito e no Happy Birthday Nigiyaka na kono machi no sora ni omoikiri hariageta koe wa Nigiyaka na kono machi no sora ni omoikiri hariageta koe wa Dokoka tooku no machi ni iru ano hito e no Happy Birthday |-|Inglés = I truly feel sorry for not being able to say things well I mulled it over a while, but I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion On the weekends, this town's air is stuffy and makes me choke, And when I sighed deeply, it was blotted out by the outdoor speakers Even when I put the words together, they're never meant to be said The voice I shout as loudly as I can into the sky over this bustling city Is my "Happy Birthday" to that person, in some faraway city With slight trouble, I was in a crowd drinking I only smiled a little when someone told a boring joke Someday, somewhere in this town I met you by accident What should I talk about, I still don't know My world is breaking apart What meaning do my spilled tears have? The voice I shout as loudly as I can into the sky over this bustling city Is my "Happy Birthday" to that person, in some faraway city The voice I shout as loudly as I can into the sky over this bustling city The voice I shout as loudly as I can into the sky over this bustling city Is my "Happy Birthday" to that person, in some faraway city |-|Español = Realmente lo siento por no ser capaz de decir cosas así Reflexioné que durante un tiempo, pero al final me quedé dormido por el cansancio Los fines de semana, el aire de la ciudad está congestionada y me ahogo, Y cuando Suspiré profundamente, fue borrada por los altavoces al aire libre Incluso cuando pongo las palabras juntas, nunca están destinados a ser dicho La voz le grito tan fuerte como pueda en el cielo de esta bulliciosa ciudad Es mi "Cumpleaños Feliz" a esa persona, en alguna ciudad lejana Con una ligera molestia, yo estaba en un consumo público Yo sólo sonreí un poco cuando alguien le dijo una broma aburrido Algún día, en algún lugar de esta ciudad que te conocí por accidente ¿Qué debo hablar?, todavía no lo sé Mi mundo se está desmoronando ¿Qué significado tienen las lágrimas derramadas? La voz le grito tan fuerte como pueda en el cielo de esta bulliciosa ciudad Es mi "Cumpleaños Feliz" a esa persona, en alguna ciudad lejana La voz le grito tan fuerte como pueda en el cielo de esta bulliciosa ciudad La voz le grito tan fuerte como pueda en el cielo de esta bulliciosa ciudad Es mi "Cumpleaños Feliz" a esa persona, en alguna ciudad lejana Curiosidades *Solamente en Japón y en España se escuchó la versión original sin embargo en Hispanoamérica, se escuchó una versión en karaoke del tema original, ya que TMS Enternainment ordenó que si la canción no se doblaba se tendría que emitir una versión instrumental de la misma. En Alemania el ending fue traducido al igual que en Estados Unidos. *Todas las escenas que aparecen en el ending son una especie de resumen de la película, excepto la primera escena que es del Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki. *Cuando acaba el ending sale Conan diciendo lo siguiente: ¿El hilo rojo del destino? Debe ser que solo funciona cuando soy Shinichi... *La canción viene dentro de un CD donde se incluyen las canciones HALNAIM y la versión instrumental de Happy Birthday. Imágenes Portada de Happy Birthday.jpg|Portada del CD Categoría:Endings Categoría:Endings exclusivos